criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Take It From the Horse's Mouth
Take It From the Horse's Mouth is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-third case of Stonemoor and the eighty-third overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in Bridgeport. Plot After discovering the Thief of Hearts' manifesto, Dustin told the team to head to the Buxton horse races to monitor the event. April and the player watched the races before hearing screaming from the stables. The pair quickly headed there, only to find jockey Georgino Bentley, his face smashed in. Alexandre soon held the autopsy, before the pair suspected socialite Gianna Flores, jockey Magdalena Joyce and Deputy Mayor Alyssa Burke. Todrick then reported that CCTV had spotted someone fleeing from the crime scene. Todrick explained that CCTV had spotted spectator Julie Rheinberg fleeing the crime scene, prompting them to talk to her. Julie confessed that she'd stumbled upon the body and the screams the pair heard were hers. She insisted that she panicked she she saw the body and fled, but promised she didn't kill him. They also questioned stable hand Camilla Bethany before they heard that Alyssa was re-opening the races. After confronting Alyssa and shutting the event down, they arrested Camilla for the murder. Camilla confessed to the crime, insisting Georgino was a repugnant human. Camilla confessed that Georgino was her idol and that she had asked him for horse riding lessons. Georgino initially ignored her but when she met with him again in the stables, she pleaded that he give her a chance. Annoyed by her, Georgino snapped at her and the pair started arguing. Suddenly, Georgino slapped her and locked her in the horse pen, telling her that she should be with her own kind. Furious, Camilla set a trap for Georgino with the horse and using a firecracker, had the horse kill him. For his murder, she was sentenced to fifteen years in prison by Judge South. After the trial, a smitten Chief Flanagan told them of a beautiful woman he had saw at the horse races. After Spencer told the player and Dustin that Gianna had asked for help, Dustin recognized her and agreed to help her by helping the player retrieve her missing jewelry. After Valerie noted Dustin's smitten thoughts about Gianna, she then suggested to the Chief that he started the relationship by asking her out. After they collected a red rose from the flower bouquets at the banquet, Dustin then returned to Gianna and returned her jewelry box before offering her the rose and asking her out, the latter saying yes. Meanwhile, Deputy Mayor Burke told them that they had to discover where the Thief was going to strike, but she told them that she thought she had saw someone they arrested before in the horse racing arena. They went to the stables, where they found a stable belt that belonged to Camilla, who they had arrested hours ago. They then found that Camilla had been released after she paid bail for her crimes. They then hurried to the horse stables, where they found Camilla, who told them that she had been helped by an anonymous source. After they tracked down her phone, they sent it to Valerie, who revealed that Camilla had received funds that was stolen by Ilya Richardson's corrupt money schemes from the Thief of Hearts. She also revealed that Emilio had tracked down the location of the vault from where the money came from, the Bridgeport Bank of Stonemoor, owned by numerous financial masters of Stonemoor. This meant that the Thief of Hearts had already swiftly broke in while they were distracted at the horse races and stolen the money. After they told the head of the bank, businessman Daniel Hartmann about the thievery of the money in their largest vault, Daniel told them that he would head to the bank and secure the perimeter while the justice enforcers searched the banks and the streets of the city to capture the Thief of Hearts once and for all. Summary Victim *'Georgino Bentley' (found dead in the stables) Murder Weapon *'Horse' Killer *'Camilla Bethany' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect reads the Bridgeport Journal Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect reads the Bridgeport Journal Profile *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect reads the Bridgeport Journal Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect reads the Bridgeport Journal Appearance *The suspect has red hair Profile *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect reads the Bridgeport Journal Appearance *The suspect wears feathers *The suspect has red hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats macarons. *The killer drinks orange juice. *The killer reads the Bridgeport Journal. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Horse Stables. (Clues: Victim's Body, Horseshoe, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Invitation; New Suspect: Gianna Flores) *Question Gianna Flores on the murder. (New Crime Scene: Horse Racing Arena) *Investigate Horse Racing Arena. (Clues: Torn Poster, Faded Sheet) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Faded Tagline) *Examine Faded Tagline. (Result Jockey Identified; New Suspect: Magdalena Joyce) *Interrogate Magdalena Joyce on her torn poster. *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Seating Plan; New Suspect: Alyssa Burke) *Ask Alyssa Burke about her refusal to sit next to the victim. *Examine Horseshoe. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks orange juice) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats macarons) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Confront Julie Rheinberg about fleeing from the crime scene. (Attribute: Julie drinks orange juice) *Investigate Horse Races Banquet. (Clues: Torn Magazine, Ice Bucket) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Magazine Cover) *Question Gianna Flores on attending a film premiere with the victim. (Attribute: Gianna eats macarons and drinks orange juice) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: sweet Wrapper) *Examine Sweet Wrapper. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Bridgeport Journal; New Crime Scene: Horse Enclosure) *Investigate Horse Enclosure. (Clues: Hay Bale, Faded Paper) *Examine Hay Bale. (Result: Neckerchief; New Suspect: Camilla Bethany) *Interrogate Camilla Bethany on the murder. (Attribute: Camilla eats macarons and drinks orange juice) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Vet's Report) *Speak to Magdalena Joyce about the victim breaking her horse's leg. (Attribute: Magdalena eats macarons, drinks orange juice and reads the Bridgeport Journal) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Alyssa Burke from reopening the event. (Attribute: Alyssa eats macarons and reads the Bridgeport Journal, Gianna reads the Bridgeport Journal; New Crime Scene: Arena Stands) *Investigate Arena Stands. (Clues: Handbag, Race Line-up) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Analyze Pregnancy Test. (06:00:00) *Ask Julie Rheinberg about being pregnant with the victim's baby. (Attribute: Julie eats macarons and reads the Bridgeport Journal) *Examine Race Line-up. (Result: Camilla's Name) *Ask Camilla Bethany why she put her name on the race line-up. (Attribute: Camilla reads the Bridgeport Journal) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Sweet Bowl, Trash Can) *Examine Sweet Bowl. (Result: Victim's Hat) *Analyze Victim's Hat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Firecracker) *Analyze Firecracker. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to You Can Bank On It (5/6). (No stars) You Can Bank On It (5/6) *Ask Gianna what she needed help with. *Investigate Horse Stables. (Clue: Haystack) *Examine Haystack. (Result: Jewelry Box) *Analyze Jewelry Box. (06:00:00) *Ask Julie Rheinberg if they could borrow some flowers from the event. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Horse Races Banquet. (Clue: Flower Pot) *Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Red Rose) *Introduce Dustin and Gianna properly. (Reward: Horse Brooch) *See what Alyssa Burke wanted the detectives to help with. *Investigate Horse Racing Arena. (Clue: Stable Belt) *Examine Stable Belt. (Result: Camilla's Hair Pin) *Confront Camilla about how she got out of prison. *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clue: Camilla's Locked Phone) *Examine Camilla's Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Camilla's Phone. (06:00:00) *Inform Daniel Hartmann of the Thief's ultimate plan in Bridgeport. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off a phrase, "from the horse's mouth", meaning the idea is from the original or most reliable source. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Bridgeport